


The Gods are Unknowable, but Our Bonds are Not

by ohnonotthemagain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deer, Fictional Religion & Theology, Found Family, Gen, Pack Bonding, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonotthemagain/pseuds/ohnonotthemagain
Summary: The wolf found Hemoni at the ridge, watching the Sunrise.
Kudos: 3





	The Gods are Unknowable, but Our Bonds are Not

**Author's Note:**

> quick guide to some of the terminology:  
> Sunbeast - prey animal  
> Moonbeast - predator  
> Dire - a wolf (usually) that becomes much larger and more powerful during full moons

The wolf found Hemoni at the ridge, watching the Sunrise. Wordlessly, he sat next to the young buck.

“What does the Sun think of me, Trip?” Hemoni whispered, not looking at him. “A Sunbeast, who thrives under the Moon and lives with xer beasts… I'm barely a Sunbeast anymore, am I?” He laughed, but the sound lacked joy.

Trip stayed quiet, staring down at his paws. He knew little of the Sun and xeir whims. Would xe cast them out, like Hemoni's herd? Would xe watch in sorrow and dismay? Would xe look on in wonder, as Hemoni had achieved the impossible, and become a Sunbeast with the power of the Moon?

“I don't know what the Sun thinks of you,” he said, leaning against the deer's shivering frame, “But whatever it is, Scorch, Gaze and I will always welcome you here.”

The ghost of a smile crossed Hemoni's face. “Does the Moon welcome me, too?”

Trip looked up at him and smiled. “You've seen that for yourself, haven't you? You wouldn't be a Dire if xe didn't.”

Hemoni said nothing else, but the gentle  _ thump, thump _ of his tail against the grass spoke for him.

No other words were spoken that morning, as two packmates watched the Sunrise. There didn't need to be.


End file.
